


slip through me like smoke

by minokuro



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokuro/pseuds/minokuro
Summary: Standing before the pawn store tucked away in the corner of a dimly lit alley, Jinyoung stared at the lithe wedding band lying on the centre of his palm.He wondered if Jaebeom’s fiancee would get mad when she finds out that Jaebeom had ‘lost’ his engagement ring. He wondered if Jaebeom had just decided to buy another one without telling her. He wondered if Jaebeom even cared that Jinyoung had taken his ring away at all.He slipped on the ring before walking past the pawn store.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	slip through me like smoke

By the time sunlight had begun to filter through the curtains, Jinyoung was already awake. His eyes fleet around the room as though its layout has not been ingrained within his mind for the past three months.

A soft stir from his right - Jaebeom was probably going to be awake sooner or later.

The younger glanced to his left. Laying innocently on the bedside table was Jaebeom's engagement ring. Jinyoung would like to think that the reason Jaebeom always took it off whenever they slept together was out of fear that the younger would get hurt.

The thought of it made Jinyoung feel slightly special, pushing the prospect of being just a mere prostitute to the back of his mind. Why would Jaebeom even care for his safety? He paid him more than enough to cover a month's worth of rent. Surely, Jinyoung can take a few minor scratches from a mere ring.

But this wasn't Pretty Woman, nor were they Diane and Lloyd. His life was far from the rather too idealistic and romanticised ending of Say Anything. To put it in crude terms, Jinyoung was just the side bitch who had managed to get too far into his head.

Jaebeom doesn't care for him. The ring is a semblance of her. To wear it as he fucked someone else made him feel a tinge of guilt. It was as simple as that. Well, at least Jaebeom wasn't a complete asshole, caring slightly for a fiancee whom he doesn't love. At the end of the day, Jaebeom was just another heir, who had too much money on his hands, forced into a marriage with another unwilling woman for the sake of the continuation of stupid business deals.

Jinyoung slowly sat up, ignoring the dull ache in his lower back as he carefully pried Jaebeom's arm that was wounded around his waist away to take a better look at the ring. Deftly, he slipped the cold band of metal onto his left ring finger.

Despite the loose fit of the ring, Jinyoung couldn't help but to admire how the silver sparkled under the soft morning light. It looked as though it was meant to be his. Call him delusional but he felt as though Jaebeom and he had picked the rings together - a simple design of small diamonds encrusted around the band - a very Jinyoung-esque design, if you might. 

He looked down. Out of impulse, he found his hand reaching out for Jaebeom's. He intertwined their fingers. 

From the older's irregular breathing, he knew that Jaebeom had just awoken. The _both_ of them knew that he was awake. Jinyoung was glad that the cold press of the ring against Jaebeom's hand didn't startle the older, angering him to a boiling point for him to snatch it from Jinyoung and yell at him to get lost. If he was suppressing his anger, then Jinyoung would have to say that the older was doing a great job at it. He hadn't even noticed his jaw jutting out like how it usually would when things weren't peachy at work.

For a while, they stayed like that, relishing in the silence that morning brought, a stark contrast to the moans of pleasure echoing off the four walls of the room last night. Jinyoung wondered if Jaebeom even cared that he was wearing his ring.

Jaebeom trusted him. Deep down, Jinyoung knew that even if he overcharged the older, he wouldn't mind. And so, with that thought in mind, Jinyoung decided that maybe he could break that trust a little by taking away his ring. 

"Think of it as a farewell gift for myself." With all the money the businessman had, Jinyoung was sure that he could just buy another one easily. 

Jinyoung decided that he would pay a visit to the pawn store later. (But he never did.)

By night, he was Junior. By day, he was just another kid making end's meet. And at the end of the day, Jaebeom was just another boring heir, destined to live a life that wasn't paved by himself, while Jinyoung was just another boy who had unknowingly given his heart to someone who would never reciprocate. Even so, Jinyoung guessed that it was alright.

With the way Jaebeom’s hand tightened his hold, arm slipping back to wound it around his waist, Jinyoung could feel the corner of lips curling upwards just slightly. 

It was alright, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/minokuroh)


End file.
